Diane
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Diane | jname=ダイアン | tmname=Diane | slogan=no | image=Diane.png | size=100px | caption=Diane | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown| trainer=no | trainerclass= | game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M06 | epname=Jirachi: Wish Maker | enva=Megan Hollingshead| java=Riho Makise Natsuki Yoshihara (young)| }} Diane (Japanese: ダイアン Diane) is a character who appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. She assisted her childhood friend and partner, Butler, in his magic shows. The two now live at Forina in Hoenn. In the movies Diane has been friends with Butler since the two of them were children. She was the one who originally gave him the title "The Great Butler" after he performed magic tricks for her personally. She later became his assistant in his magic shows, but she wasn't supportive of him giving up his career to become a scientist for Team Magma. She noticed her lifelong friend being consumed by the urge to get revenge on Team Magma, and yearned for things to be like the way they were. After Butler's failed presentation to create a "living, breathing" Fossil, she traveled to Forina with Butler and was present when he found in its crystallized cocoon. Afterwards, the pair continued their magic shows, and performed at the Millennium Festival. She first met , , Max, and , when Max rushed onto the stage after hearing a voice coming from Jirachi's cocoon. She and Butler decided Max should hold on to the cocoon to see if being Max's friend will awaken Jirachi. This proved to be successful as the celestial Pokémon sleepily awakened from its thousand-year slumber. The next night, once Ash and had gone to sleep, she reluctantly assisted Butler in kidnapping Jirachi and setting it up as the power source for Butler's experiment to resurrect Groudon. However, the plan backfired when the group woke up to find Jirachi missing, and witnessed Butler's selfish deed. Having had enough, Diane betrayed Butler and drove off with Jirachi and the group, but not before a tracking device was placed on the trailer. Diane then explained the entire situation to the group and Jirachi's potential energy. She then agreed to take them all to Forina to ensure Jirachi is safely back home. When they finally arrived at Forina, they were caught by Butler, who recaptured Jirachi and used it to create a . However, it turned out to be a flawed manifestation of pure evil and started absorbing energy from the earth. She was among those swallowed right in front of Butler, but not before confessing her love to Butler, who was overcome with grief. Eventually, Ash, Max, and Jirachi worked together to destroy the Groudon, and afterwards, she, along with those consumed by the beast, was revitalized. She and a reformed Butler then witnessed Ash and saying their goodbyes to Jirachi. The next day, they informed them that they have decided to start a new life together in Forina. She and Butler made a cameo during the ending credits of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. She later briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Diane has a long history and deep personal connection with Butler. She was committed to ensuring Butler's success, joining him as his assistant and helping him locate . In spite of Butler's evil and ambitious behavior, Diane saw through that exterior and believed he was still good at heart, even after the faux was created. She simply wanted to settle down with Butler, which she eventually achieved. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=牧瀬里穂 Riho Mahise 吉原ナツキ Natsuki Yoshihara (young) |en=Megan Hollingshead |de=Elisabeth Günther |es_la=Natalia Rosminati |it=Alessandra Korompay |ko=배정미 Bae Jeongmi 박지윤 Park Jiyun |tr= Didem Atlıhan}} In the games Diane, along with Butler, appeared in as an on , though the reference was not caught by the English localization team of Diamond and Pearl, who renamed her Dana. She uses and , two Pokémon owned by Butler in the anime. She can be challenged to a Double Battle with Butler (whose name was mistranslated as Felix). Pokémon This listing is of Diane's Pokémon in the : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Ace Trainer F 1.png |prize= 3300|Diamond and Pearl}}/ 3360|Platinum}} |class=Ace Trainer |name=Dana |game=DPPt |location=Sinnoh Route 229 |locationname=Route 229 |pokemon=2}} | | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Magical Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shock Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} Quotes * Before battle :"You're willing to battle? Let me see what you have?" * Before rematch :"Oh, hi, we meet again. May I see what you've done with your Pokémon?" * Being defeated :"Your love of Pokémon really shows!" * After being defeated :"I grew up together with Felix and my team, right from my childhood. All our memories, we've always shared them." In the manga In the Jirachi: Wish Maker manga Diane appears in the of the movie. Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters de:Diane es:Diane it:Diane ja:ダイアン